Romance at the Museum
by KatMadison913
Summary: Nearly twenty years ago. Larry unexpectedly received guardianship over a young newborn girl who is very different than the others. As the years go by, the baby girl named Lapis has grown into a beautiful young woman who will experience a journey that she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

Almost twenty year old Lapis sleeps for the remaining few minutes of her daily slumber before hearing the familiar sounds of her alarm beeping loudly. Her eyes open to reveal her lapis blue eyes. She turns off her alarm with her pale as the full moon skinned hand.

Lapis sits up from her lying position on her very soft, old bed. Long black as night hair falls around her upper body to her small waist in waves and curls. She puts away her blanket of her petite, yet curvy body so she can get up and make her worn out bed.

Another day and night of work.

A shower wakes up her body. She puts on a three quarter sleeve black dress that went down to her knees while having black tights on her legs and feet as she puts her long hair into the usual braided bun. Also, black Mary Janes are on her feet.

She lives in a small studio apartment alone with an occasional stay of her guardian. It has been like that for almost four years and, as of right now, in counting.

Breakfast mainly contain of whatever is in her kitchen which it is hardly anything due to not much of money to use outside of bills. A sigh escapes her lips when she sees nothing really.

"Looks like eating out for each meal today," she speaks softly.

The young woman didn't want to eat out for each meal, but since she doesn't really have enough money to do a simple trip to the grocery store, it's the best option.

After taking a glass of water, Lapis heads out to the local coffee shop for something to drink and eat. Coffee doesn't affect her in any way so she orders a white chocolate mocha and a chocolate chip muffin. Sugar is the same thing. Nothing won't affect her at all, no matter how hard she tries.

Lapis colored eyes stare out of the window of the moving bus towards the library where she works as a librarian assistant. The wages is not bad, just enough to pay for her bills at her apartment and stuff like her phone and cable.

Basically this is her life. Getting up in the morning to get ready for her day job at the local library. Eight to five with a small amount of lunchtime. She loves working at the library for history and reading, but it's not a position that she wants. Once the day is done, Lapis will catch some dinner before taking another bus ride to her night job as a part of the cleaning crew of a company from seven to three o'clock in the morning.

*Lapis's POV*

I am putting away today's books when something catches my attention. A flyer of a night shift security guard at the American Museum of National History here in New York City. The library will often have flyers of different things throughout the shelves and stuff, but this seems different. My hand picks up a copy as I read the position.

"'Two night shift security guards'," I speak softly, reading it. A huge smile appears on my face as an idea come to me.

I need to talk to my guardian over dinner tonight.

Larry Daley, my guardian, meets up with me at a local fast food restaurant where he notice the big smile on my face.

"What's with the smile on your face?" he asked a little confused of how cheery I look.

"I think I have something to help with your financial problem," I smiled more.

We order our food and get to a table.

"So what exactly are you thinking of?" he asked me once we got settled.

"Well, lately I have been thinking of quitting my night job because I have been losing more sleep," I begin to explain before taking a sip of my soda. "You are having some trouble on finding a job."

"Yea…?"

"The library has a flyer for positions at the museum," I said, showing it to him.

" 'Night guards'?" he asked confused, raising an eyebrow up at me.

"It's something for you to have for now so you can see Nick and also to save on money by really living together," I explain more and taking a bite of my sandwich.

He chuckles. "You always thought of others more so than yourself."

I smiled to him.

"I'll do it if you apply for it."

My eyes widened a little, surprised. I didn't think about applying for the position, but after realizing he might be interested in getting the job, I might actually focus on one job for now on. A happy smile appears on my face, telling him that I can do it with him. Larry smiles back, seeing me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Lapis's POV*

Larry and I meet up at the museum for our interviews with Mr. Cecil Fredericks. For the interview, I'm wearing a three quarter sleeves, knee length black velvet dress with a sweetheart neckline, soft ruffles into a V on the front and does the same on the front of the skirt, showing a black skirt underneath that is knee length as well. Black tights cover my legs as black flats are on my feet. Everything I believe I need are in my crossbody bag. Also my hair is in it's usual braided bun.

He looks at the signs of the museum with emotions of her doesn't want to do this and despite of getting a job.

I place my pale hand on his shoulder, having him to look at me.

"Remember, it's for Nicky and temporary," I smiled to him softly.

Larry smiles back and nods his head.

We walk up the stairs to the entrance. He opens the door for me and the moment I enter in, I feel something. A feeling of magic. A huge smile appears on my face as we walk towards the front desk. A skeleton of a tyrannosaurus rex greets us in a mighty pose. I want to pet him as if he's a real pet, but obviously I couldn't.

My guardian grabs my hand when he sees me almost touching the skull. He gives me a stern look before taking me away.

"Excuse me," I speak softly to the woman at the desk. "We're Lapis and Larry Daley. We got job interviews with Cecil Fredericks."

"Right. Uh, he should still be in his office," she tells me with a smile.

"Great," Larry says.

"I'm Rebecca Hutman. I'm a docent here," she introduces herself, offering her hand.

"Hi," I smiled back, accepting it.

"Well, let me point you two in the right direction," she stood off her chair and leads us.

"Please," Larry speaks. "Ah, Teddy Roosevelt, right?" he comments on the statue of our former president.

"Yes, a visionary," Rebecca adds in, stopping for a bit.

"Yes, definitely," he agrees with her. "He was our fourth president, right?"

My eyes widened at this. "He's our twenty sixth president," I say to him, turning to our president.

"Twenty sixth," he corrects himself.

"Please don't touch the exhibits!" we hear someone call out from behind us.

The three of us turn to someone coming over to where some kids were climbing up where the skeleton is.

"Miss Hutman," he walks over. "I cannot tolerate this type of chaos." Larry moves me behind him for protection. "I mean, this is a museum, not a…..Do you know what 'museum' means?" he asked her. "It-It doesn't mean, 'Oh, Daddy, it's a big tyrannosaurus thing! Can I touch its leg?' No! It….Work it out, please."

"Will do, sir," she nods her head.

"Thank you," he says, walking away.

"Dr. McPhee, the museum director," Miss Hutman tells us.

"Hmm. Seems like a fun guy," Larry comments.

Miss Hutman only managed to take us to another location of the museum before heading back to whatever she was doing. So I thanked her and look through a map she has given us.

I enter into one room to see a door on the other side with the word "SECURITY" across on it.

"Larry," I called out for him. "I've found it."

Larry looks over to the security door. He goes over to it with me behind him. He rings the bell and the door opens.

"Hello," an elderly man greets us before joking a bit. "I'm just kidding," he tells us smiling.

"Hi. I'm, uh, I'm Larry Daley," my guardian introduced himself.

"My name is Lapis, sir," I introduced myself. "Are you Mr. Fredericks?" I asked him.

"Mr. Fredericks was my father, little girl," he says to me, offering his hand to us. "I am Cecil." We shake hands with him. "Good to meet you both," he kisses my hand like a gentleman.

I smiled in response.

"Come on in," he smiles to both of us, opening the door more.

"Thank you sir," I tell him as we enter in.

"Let's talk turkey here," Cecil gets down to business, leading us to his desk. "The museum is losing money, hand over fist," he begins as Larry and i stand across from him. "I guess kids today don't care about wax figures or stuffed animals. So you're downsizing, which is code for 'firing' myself and the other two night guards. They want to replace us with two new guards."

"Oh, sorry," Larry apologizes.

"Well, what are you gonna do? I'd like you to meet my, uh, two colleagues here, Reginald?" he calls for one as he leads us to them. "Gus?"

Reginald was sitting down on a chair and Gus was sleeping on the couch.

"Where is he?" Gus is startled awake. "I'll beat him with my fist!"

"Gus, this Lapis and Larry Daley," Cecil introduces us, "the kids who wants to be the new night guards."

"Nice-Nice to meet you both," I tell them shyly.

"Lapis?" Gus asked confused, looking at me weird.

"Yea, after the Egyptian precious gemstone," I chuckled a little nervously.

"Gentlemen, we have job candidates here," Cecil tells them, noticing my uncomfortableness. "They got excellent resumes, winning attitudes, and i say let's give them both a shot."

"Oh thank you sir," I smiled to him.

Larry didn't seem to be thrilled at first, but unexpectedly got hired by his own words.

"Welcome to the night guards, Larry and Lapis," Reginald smiles, offering his hand to Larry first.

He and I accept his handshakes.

"Why don't you meet me at the second level," Cecil tells us. "I'll slip into my orthopaedics and give you two a little tour. Arthritic knees," he explains. "Not fun gettin' old, my friends. Go on."

"Thanks again sir," I tell him before taking a very surprised Larry.

"You have gotta be kidding me," Larry finally speaks when we head towards the second level.

"Come on Larry," I smiled to him, pulling on his arm. "You got a job that is stable for you to see Nicky. Besides, I am her as a night guard as well."

"When I receive guardianship from your parents when you were born, I didn't except for us to be like this," he tells me.

"Larry," I get in front of him. "My parents choice you for a reason to be my guardian."

"I know, but-"

"I'm doing this for you while you are doing this for your son," I explain to him with my hands holding his hands, "and I never expect anything in return," I smiled softly.

Larry smiles back softly as well.

"Gotta keep it moving, Larry and Lapis," Cecil tells us while giving us the tour. "I'm pretty spry for an old man. This is the Diorama Room."

"They're so cute," I giggled a little at the small figures.

At some point of the tour, Larry and I have lost him.

"Cecil!" I called out as we enter into a hallway.

The lights go off.

"Hey, Cecil!" Larry calls out.

We walk past a few tribol figures where we got scared by him dressed as one.

He laughs at our screams and scares.

"Did I get you good?" he asked, laughing, holding his mask.

"Yea, you got us," Larry comments, not liking that.

Larry and i look at each other confused as he puts everything away.

"Seriously, though, no foolin' around in here," he tells us seriously. "This stuff is really old. All right than." He continues the tour. "As you can see, it's pretty quiet in here these days." We walk up a flight of stairs with me behind them. "On your left here is your Attila the Hun."

Very warrior like to me.

"And here we have our Easter Island head."

I always knew that I'm shorter than average like around 4'11" or 5'0", but standing next to the head makes me feel shorter.

"And this, of course, is the Hall of African Mammals."

"I do love felines," I commented.

"Oh, monkeys," Larry notices one. "I love monkeys."

"The little guy's cute," I smiled to the monkey.

"Yea, we-we call him Dexter," Cecil says. "He's quite a little ball of fun, aren't you, Dexter?" he asked Dexter, making Larry to turn to him.

"Moving on," our guide smiles. "And, finally, this is the temple of the pharaoh, Ahkmenrah."

I am awestruck of everything the moment I step into the temple.

"Wow," I speak softly with a huge smile on my face.

"And in that tomb right down there, the pharaoh himself."

I look over to see the golden scarphous which i feel like….I don't know how to describe it. Maybe when a girl sees a boy and immediately develop a crush or when she felt….love.

"And hanging on the wall behind him was his most prized possession." We walk closer to him. "The Tablet of Ahkmenrah."

My eyes look up at the tablet for a second before suddenly being pulled to his golden face.

"Twenty-four-karat gold. It's worth a fortune."

Darkness surrounds me and the pharaoh as if we are the only ones in the temple. My hand moves over to the barrier between us.

"I am here my pharaoh," I speak softly to him.

"Lapis?" Larry calls for me, pulling me out of the trance. "We need to go."

"I will return I promise, my pharaoh," I tell him softly.

Before I leave the tomb completely, I blow a kiss to him and keep the promise close to my heart.

"Report here at 5:00 tomorrow," Cecil says while taking us out. "We'll walk through your duties."

"Okay, 5:00, we'll be here," Larry says for both of us.

"Yes, sir," I add in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Lapis's POV*

Larry and I arrived to the Museum at the same time and wearing matching night guard uniforms, but mine has a black skirt and tights. We walk over to the three previous guards in the empty museum.

"Larry, Lapis," Mr. Feddricks smiles to us. "Your keys. Your torches," he gives them to us.

"Right," Larry says as we accepted them.

"You're gonna want to strap those to your belts," he tells us. "Now, it can get a little spooky around here at night so you might went to put a few lights on."

Our stuff are on our belts.

"Alright. Flashlight, keys. What am I for-oh!" he remembers something and pulls it out from his bag. "The instruction manual," he offers it to us.

I accept it.

"Instructions. You start with one, two, three," Gus counts, but forgets the next number.

"Four?" Larry helps him.

"Are you crackin' wise?" Gus asked, angrily. "I ought to punch you in the nose, hopscotch."

Larry shields me away with his arm.

"Leave him alone, Gus," Reginald tells him annoyed. "You got it covered, right, Larry and Lapis?" he turns to us.

"We got it," I smiled, answering him.

"Gus," Cecil's annoyed with him. "Larry, Lapis," he turns to us, "do 'em in order, do 'em all and do 'em quick. And the most thing of all to remember: Don't let anything in or out."

"Out, sir?" I asked confused of his seriousness.

"Good luck."

Larry and I watch them leave the museum confused of what he meant.

Once the lights turn on, we went separate ways, but still in the same room.

"Hello?" Larry's voice speaks through the speakers, startling me. "Oh! Hello? Check! Check!" he begins to be silly. "I am Larry who is the guardian of this fine little lady, Lapis!"

"Oh geez," I chuckled, shaking my head and blushing.

"Check! Larry! L-L-L-L-Larry." Than he becomes goofier. It's making me giggle behind my hand. "Monday! Monday! Monday! Monster truck rally!"

We mainly hang out, being goofy for sometime.

He fell asleep in the chair when I leave to use the ladies' room.

After using it, I begin to wash my hands with soap when something weird happened. Beautiful sounds of music begins to play. My head perks up to see my confused look in the mirror. It's quietly familiar to me.

I look around to see if there's a window or someone else in here. It's ancient egyptian music, but it sounds romantic.

My hands are dried when I head out, but when I step out the music stops completely.

"Larry?" I called out through the empty hallway, but didn't get an answer.

I walk back to where the main area is to see Larry looking at something in different emotions of "what's going on", "shocked" and "confused". He turn to me to ask me, "did you do this?"

"What?" I asked confused.

I turn to see the skeleton of tyrannosaurus rex is missing!

"Cecil?" Larry calls out for him.

We don't know what's going on.

"Okay, very funny, Cecil!" he speaks out and holding my hand. "What is this, like a David Copperfield thing?" he asked me as we walk over to the slab.

"I'm not sure Larry," I admitted, very confused and surprised.

He and I walk down the hallway, calling for Cecil, but nothing. When we turn to one side, I immediately cling onto my guardian in fear. On the other side of the hallway shows the missing skeleton, but it's alive! Larry pulls out his flashlight to look and he's shocked as well.

He drops his flashlight out of shock, making the T-Rex to turn to us and roars.

Screams appear out of Larry's mouth in horror and he runs off.

I too run to another location of the museum. Magical feelings surround me as everything comes to life! Oh my gosh!

Once I got into an elevator and closed off, my mind becomes clear as i take a deep breath. A calmer look appears on my face. Larry has seen this before and this is similar to what happened to me almost twenty years ago.

The elevator door opens to reveal another level where I was greeted by a familiar sight. I walk closer to the glass to see Lewis and Clark going through a map arguing. Someone else is there as well. She sees me with a curious look as she walked over to me.

My eyes look down on the historical lesson, confirming my thought.

"Sakagawea," I smiled to her.

Sakagawea is surprised to know that I know her. She places a hand to her, silently asking me if I know her.

I smiled more, nodding my head.

The elevator door opens again to reveal my freaked out guardian.

"Lapis!" he runs over to me. "It's your parents all over again!"

"I know!" I smiled big to him. "Isn't it awesome?!" I asked him excitedly.

He looks over to Sakagawea confused.

"Larry, this is Sakagawea," I tell him, "who assisted Lewis and Clark."

Sakagawea motions to her ear and tells us that she couldn't hear us.

"She can't hear us," Larry says.

"Maybe it's because of-" I was cut off by a battle of soldiers!

In a state of panic, Larry and I managed to escape the battle and run towards another location.

" "Number #2: Lock up the lions or they'll eat you"," Larry reads when I noticed the instructions in his hands.

"What's with "throw the bone"?" I asked him.

"The dinosaur plays like a dog," he answers me. "Hey! Hi!" he runs to the walking artifact looking through a book. "Tin Man!" I follow Larry. "Hey. Hi. How you doing? We're new," he tells him. "It says we're supposed to lock up the lions or they'll eat us."

The museum piece begins to speak a language I wasn't aware of, maybe Italian, but I could be wrong. He directs us to one location.

"Thank you," I thanked him before heading towards there. "Whoa!" I said when I see the African animals alive.

They sees us as a threat which they grew closer to us.

Larry manages to lock out the giant elephant behind us.

"We mean you no harm," I tell them calmly. "My name is Lapis and this is Larry. We're the-" the king lion growls at me. "We're the new guys."

"So if it's cool with you," Larry speaks, stepping in, "I'm just gonna get our paperwork and uh, be out of your hair, okay?"

At the corner of my eye, I see an entrance.

Larry and I runs through the trees and animals to the entrance. He closes the gate doors, separating us from the lions mostly.

" "Double check your belt, the monkey probably stole your keys"," I read the next rule.

"Monkey?" Larry asked before seeing Dexter the monkey in the upper corner of the gated doors.

While Larry was trying to get his keys, something catches my attention.

"Lapis," a familiar male voice speaks in a whisper as a small gust wind touches my ear and neck.

I turn to look over my shoulder to the direction of where the pharaoh's tomb is.

"Lapis!" Larry calls out to me when he sees me running off. "Where are you going?"

"The museum holds me forgotten memories and I'm going to find them," I tell him from over my shoulder while running before turning completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Lapis's POV*

"Lapis...Lapis…." the familiar male voice speaks more and more as I get closer to Pharaoh Ahkmenrah's exhibit.

Jackal statues sees me and prepared for an attack. My eyes widened at the familiar structures of the guards. Then I snapped out of my trance when I remembered why I was here for.

"I mean you no harm," I speak to them. "May I enter please? I wish to speak with the pharaoh."

They look at me for a few moments before allowing me in.

Romantic egyptian music from earlier begins again as I take my first steps back into the tomb.

"Lapis! My queen! Are you there?" the same male voice speaks again, but this time it's almost hearable.

I turn to his scraphouse and hear loud bangs from inside, as if someone's trying to get out.

"Your majesty!" I called out, running towards him. "Your majesty, I'm here. My name is Lapis." I look around of the scraphouse and barrier to find a way to get him out when it hit me. "Pharaoh, how do you know my name?"

Muffles are heard.

"Forgive me my pharaoh. Your speech is difficult to hear," I tell him while placing a hand against the glass of the barrier. The moment when my eyes meet the eyes of the scraphouse, all I can see are a pair of green eyes. "My pharaoh," I speak softly with a smile.

"My queen," the same voice speaks to me.

My matching lapis eyes closed as a memory of some sorts came to me. A warm hand holds my cheek. He's a little older than me and wearing clothing of a pharaoh or a prince from the ancient world.

I move my lightly tanned up from his cheek to run my fingers in his dark hair. A smile appears on his dreamy face as his green eyes stares into my lapis eyes half closed.

Love touched us and our faces show each other it. Darkness surrounds us as a simple fire source slowly dies down. He leans in to join with me in a kiss when the fire completely dies down.

My eyes open big and wide. A gasp appears out of my mouth. Pharaoh Ahkmenrah is the center of my forgotten memories for a reason, but only that one memory came to me.

I look down to the golden face.

"My pharaoh, my memories of my past are forgotten," I admitted to him. "You hold them and some way somehow, I am going to free you from your scraphouse so my memories will return."

"Lapis!" Larry's voice speaks up from behind me.

I turn around and startled to see my guardian and President Roosevelt at the entrance.

"Larry, Mr. President," I greeted them, surprised of our former president.

"Are you known as Lapis the other new guard?" President Roosevelt asked me, keeping his guard up.

"Yes I am," I said with my arms up.

"Well great!" he smiles, lowering his gun.

"Please help me get him out," I begged them, looking around to find a way on the barrier.

"He can't," President says.

"What?" I asked surprised as the pharaoh's cries and bangs are being heard.

"Yell all you want, pharaoh," Mr. President tells the screaming pharaoh. "You've been in there fifty four years. You're not getting out tonight."

"My pharaoh," I am worried and concern for him.

"There's the source of all this commotion," President Roosevelt tells us, pointing to the tablet. "The Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Arrived here in 1952 from the Nile expedition. On that night, everything in this museum came to life. And every night since."

"So everything in the museum comes to life every night?" Larry asked him completely surprised and freaked about this.

"Exactly."

"It's like how my parents are, Larry," I tell him.

"And we're supposed to do what?" Larry asked.

"You two are the watchmen, Lawrence and Lapis. Venerable positions in this institution." He lets out a scream, making Larry scream as well. I give him a confused look when he laughed at Larry's scared look.

"Alright, okay, it's a one thing when Lapis's parents came to me and this is impossible," Larry stated as he drags me out of the tomb.

"Nothing's impossible," Mr. President and I said to him as I continue to look over to the lonely pharaoh in worry and concern.

"If it can be dreamed, it can be done."

"Hence the 20 foot jackal staring at you," President Roosevelt says, "don't make eye contact. Your jobs is to make sure that everyone stays inside the museum….because if the sun rises and anyone's on the outside….we turn to dust," he says, turning to us seriously.

"You turn to dust?" Larry asked for him and me.

"Dust."  
"Really?"

"Really. Now it's almost dawn. I shall help you restore order tonight, but mark my words, it's the last time I shall ever do so. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. President and thank you," I smiled to him.

"Good. Let's ride," he smiles back.

Larry and I begin to follow him, but I turn back to give the pharaoh a kiss to blow with a promise that I will return.

My guardian and I go through the list of the order that President Roosevelt told us to do, but there's something that is bugging me. Why wouldn't the pharaoh be out and free like the others? He's calling out for help and nothing threatening.

"Alright, Mr. President," I speak to him when we return to him. "So the Hall of Reptiles is secure. What are you looking at?" I asked when I see him looking at Sakagawea's exhibit through his binoculars.

"I'm, uh, tracking, little lady," he answers, sounding a little nervous at first. "Man's got to track." I nod my head, letting it go. "Welcome to the family, Lawrence and Lapis. See you tomorrow night," he shakes my hand with a smile.

"Tomorrow night for sure," I smiled back, accepting it.

"Actually, I gotta be honest," Larry speaks, making us look at him as we head back to Mr. President's station. "I don't think I'm coming back."

"What?" I'm surprised. "Come on, Larry. I helped you to get the job so you can see your son."

"Besides, you've only just begun," President Roosevelt adds in.

"Yea, well, this is not exactly what I-"

"Lawrence?"

"Yea?"

"What did you do before you took this post?" he asked him.

"Well, I've done a lot of different things." Ugh, here we go again. "I invented this thing called the Snapper."

"Did you give up on that as well?" he asked, not sounding interested in the creation, still riding on his horse.

"No, I just hit a few roadblocks," Larry reasoned.

"Lapis," he turns to me. "Why did you do before taking this post?"

"Well," I begin to speak, "I just to work at the library as an librarian assistant, so I know a lot of history and literature. That's during the day and I clean for other people at night."

"Awe, so this is a perfect post for you just as well as for Lawrence," President Roosevelt says, smiling. "Do you know why?"

"No, Mr. President," I admitted.

"Some men and women are born great," he tells us. "Others have greatness thrust upon them. For you Lawrence and Lapis, this is that very moment."

He gives us one last smile before posing his museum pose in his station. Mr. President startles us making him laugh. I smirked, shaking my head.

"Bully, got you two," he laughs.

"Yea, you got us Mr. President," I chuckled. "Umm, Mr. President?" I need to ask. "Why won't Pharaoh Ahkmenrah be out?"

"Because he's dangerous, young one," he answers, making me confused.

Larry than acts a little weird.

"Say hello to your little friend!" I hear an unfamiliar male voice. "Hey!" Larry picks up something from his shirt pocket. "Put me down. I don't like to be manhandled."

"What's going on?" I asked, getting in front of us.

"Oh hello, little lady," the small cowboy figure smiles to me while being held by Larry's fingertips, "the name's Jedidiah. Can you help me here?"

"Oh, sure," I said, offering my palm of my under him so Larry can give him to me.

"Thank you little lady, being manhandled makes me feel small and powerless."

"You done?" Larry asked him annoyed.

"I'm gonna shoot you in your dang eye. In your dadgum eye," he shoots my guardian's eye with his gun and nothing came out.

"Yea, keep shooting, nothing gonna happen."

"Now you know my shame," Jedediah's annoyed with him too. "Jedediah's impotent rage."

"Should we take you back to your exhibit Mr. Jedediah?" I asked him with a smile.

"Oh yes please, anywhere to be away from him!" he points his gun at Larry as we continue on to his area.

"I don't wanna hear it, okay?" Larry groans.

"My name is Lapis," I introduced myself to the miniature cowboy.

"Lapis, huh little lady?"

"It's a gemstone."

"Gemstone? Like gold?"

"In ways yes, but it's the same color as my eyes," I tell him still smiling.

"Duck!" Larry calls out, dropping us down to the floor when the T-Rex comes over.

He returns to his slab for the day.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Jedediah tells us.

"This is not worth $11.50 an hour," Larry mumbles.

"I think it is," I tell him as we head back to Jedediah's exhibit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Lapis's POV*

When the sun came back up, I clock myself out when the shift ends that's when Larry has put away his uniform.

"Lapis! Larry!" we hear Mr. Freddericks call out for us.

He wants to get his revenge on him by scaring him and the others.

"Oh! Oh, don't do that!" Cecil says through the scare. "We're too old for surprises."

"Really? I thought you liked surprises," Larry's annoyed with him as I walk over. "Like, uh, how you surprised me in particular with the fact that everything in the museum comes to life at night."

"Larry, we wanted to tell you both," Cecil tells him. "You never would have believed us."

"I would!" I smiled big.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through tonight?" he's outraged.

"Larry, please calm down," I tell him, getting in front of him. "You have gone through this before," I reminded.

"Your parents was a freebie, but this has gotten too far," Larry tells me still freaked out. "I don't even know if what happened was real or not, but I did not sign up for this. I just need a regular job that-that is not life-threatening and pays bills."

I place my forehead in my hand as my other arm is under the arm. I'm getting annoyed with him now.

"So thank you very much, and uh I left my uniform in the office, and I will be seeing you," he walks away towards the entrance.

"Larry!"

They turn to me, waiting for a response.

"My apologizes on him," I tell him. "My parents were in a similar situation as the museum, but I am human and alive. I know it's strange to hear, but yea."

"So you're going to stay here, Lapis?" Reginald asked.

"Of course I am," I smiled. "Well, good day gentlemen," I curistied ad leave for my guardian.

I am hurrying over to Larry and I am about to call for him when we see Nick, his son, with Erica's husband.

"Dad," he calls for him, catching his attention.

"Hey," Larry greets him happily. "Hey, buddy."

"Nicky!" I smiled happily when I see him.

"Lapis!" he smiles back big, running into inviting arms for a hug.

We see each other brother and sister naturally.

"What are you guys doin' here?" Larry asked Nicky and Don.

"Erica had to be in court early this morning so I'm taking Mr. Big Stuff here to school," Don answers, "but he wanted to swing by to see you two in the new job."

"It's so awesome that you both are working here," Nick smiles to Larry and I, mostly to my guardian.

"Hey, Niko, you wanna take a little look-a-doo inside?" Don asked him smiling. "Maybe your dad and sister will give you a VIP tour."

"You know what-" Larry interrupted me.

"We're pretty slammed this morning," Larry steps in. "Yea, but Nicky, I promise, we'll show you around soon, okay? Deal?"

"Deal," Nicky says.

"Alright."

"Bye Dad, love you," he hugs his father smiling.

"Bye, love you too, buddy," Larry hugs him back.

"Love you big sister," Nicky smiles to me and hugging me as well.

"Love you too little brother," I smiled back and hugging him back.

Nick and Don walks away to cross the street which Larry watches them.

"Larry?" I asked, speaking up.

"I need that job," he says, looking at me.

I smiled big at him, nodding my head. "My shift just ended and I'll see you tonight?"

"You bet, Lapis," he smiles and running back inside.  
I chuckled, shaking my head before heading back to my small apartment.  
*No One's POV*

*Dream/Flashback*

Pharaoh Merenkahre and Queen Shepseheret just finish up some duties for the day in the throne room. Their sons, Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah, are there as well just watching and understanding the duties of becoming rulers of Egypt.

Just when they are done for the night before the evening meal, the doors flew open, making a huge bag against the walls.

"Who enters my palace without permission?" Pharaoh Merenkahre questions in anger as the royal family stood up on their feet in surprise.

A man close to the pharaoh's age roughly pulls a young woman's long hair and her free arm to throw her down on the floor in front of them.

"She's your problem now!" the man screams in anger to the royal family before storming out.

Ahkmenrah is the first one to run over to the fallen female in worry and concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly, kneeling down to her level.

She lifts up her body by her right arm while she's holding something tightly close to her in her left arm. Her eyes look up to reveal lapis blue colored eyes.

They both get startled by each other. He got startled by her eyes and she got startled by his green eyes. She's still on the ground, but now on her back and scatter back a little. Prince Ahkmenrah stood up back on his feet.

Everyone now can see more of who the mysterious female is. She's a young female around thirteen years old with long ebony black hair that falls down to her waist. Her skin is a little lighter than the normal tan skin as her lapis blue eyes stand out more on her makeup free face. A worn out black sleeveless dress cover her petite, curvy body. No footwear on her feet, signaling she's from a lower class or a slave. In her arm is a statue of the god of the dead Anubis while a necklace of lapis gemstones and silver hangs around her neck and down on her chest.

Ahkmenrah smiles softly to her, thinking she's so beautiful. He offers his hand to her.

She looks at his hand and to him in fear before moving away more.

"Slaves aren't allowed to touch royal blood," she finally speaks in a soft, mysterious voice.

"It's okay," he says softly after overcoming his surprise. "I give you permission to accept it," he still his hand while smiling more.

The mysterious female hesitantly accepts his hand. A warm feeling appears in their touch. Both the prince and the slave feels the warmth.

He helps her onto her feet to see the height difference between them. She goes up to the middle of his chest. The royal family see them look deep within their eyes for a short while.

The pharaoh wasn't sure about this. His queen is happy for her youngest son. Prince Kahmunrah didn't like this one bit.

"Who are you?" Ahkmenrah asked her softly.

"Lapis," she speaks softly.

"That's actually really beautiful," he comments, making her blush before smiling for real.

*Reality*

*Lapis's POV*

I wake up from the sleep which the dream or memory helped me a little.

A blush appears on my snow white pale face. Pharaoh Ahkmenrah and I were lovers from Ancient Egypt and still are. I need to get to him tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Lapis's POV*

Suddenly a huge knock appears at my door, surprising me. I get out of bed letting down the nightgown fall to my feet. When I open the door, Larry is there with a serious look on his face.

"Teach me everything about the museum," he tells me, seriously.

I smiled, happy to hear those words from him.

"Attila was considered the only genuine threat to Roman Empire," I taught him as I comb out my hair after my shower.

He's look through my large book collection of each character at the museum.

" " _Known as the 'Scourge of God', Attila and his Huns would often year of the limbs of their helpless victims_ "," he reads a description in the book. " " _Attila was famous for his superstitious beliefs. He surrounded himself with a phalanx of sorcerer's and magician who advised and mystified him with their dark arts_ "," he finishes.

I also help him learn more stuff like Easter Island, Stagecoaches of the Wild West, monkeys, and Roman War Strategies. My uniform is barely on when I see Larry looking at a picture of myself, Nicky, and Larry at one of my little brother's hockey games.

"Don't worry, Larry," I speak to him softly. "Nicky loves you, you're his father and children looks up to their parents."

"I know, but I want him to look to me like how you look up to your Ancient Egyptian Gods parents," he tells me, still looking at the picture.

"I understand, Larry," I said and wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

He places his hands on my arm, hugging me back.

Along the way towards the museum, Larry's arm is being held by my hands. He's escorting me to our work like he usually does when we are going anywhere together.

At one point, my feet stops in their tracks as my mind receives a memory/flashback.

*Flashback*

*No One's POV*

Lapis walks down a hallway towards the throne, carrying two golden cups and a pot of fresh water from the Nile. She has been summoned by the Queen to serve the majesties water.

Once inside the throne room, the Pharaoh and his Queen finishes up business with other leaders. Possibly for an alliance, but it doesn't look like there won't be an argument.

"Thank you, Lapis," Queen Shepseheret thanked her softly when she offers a drink to her.

The guests leave the palace.

"Lapis?" Pharaoh Merenkahre speaks to her when she offers a drink to him.

"Yes, master?" she replies softly.

"Were you a slave before arriving here?"

"Yes, master."

"Then why are you wearing a nice dress and a necklace?" the Pharaoh questions which the Queen didn't seem to like it from her husband.

"On the first day of each new year," Lapis begins and Prince Ahkmenrah appears at the entrance of the throne room, but hides away to listen her beautiful voice, "my mother will gift me a new dress in my father's color in clothing. They both gifted me the lapis necklace on my fifth year to remember who I am and the small statue have been with me since my birth."

"Your parents seem to be very nice people," Queen Shepseheret smiles. "May we meet them? Are they alive?"

"Oh, umm," she becomes nervous. "They are very much alive in their own way, but they are very well honored. Now it is not the time for them you both and your sons," she explains. "Please excuse me, master. I must go to Prince Kahmunrah."

Lapis bows to her masters before taking her leave.

"Well honored?" Prince Ahkmenrah asked to himself a little confused, watching her walk away. "Is she a princess? Or maybe…." his eyes widened when he thought of something, "a goddess?"

*Reality*

*Lapis's POV*

"Lapis? Lapis, are you okay?" Larry's voice pulls me out of the memory.

I snap out of the trance and my body shake a little, startled.

"What did you say, Larry?" I asked him, rather calmly.

"I asked if you were okay because it looked like you were in a trance," he replies, concern in his eyes and voice

"Oh I'm sorry, Larry. A memory came back to me."

He just looks at me before speaking again, "Lapis, I know that you are having memories from your past life, but please tell me when you are going to have one so I wouldn't be worried."

"I will try my best," I tell him, giving him a soft smile, still not sure if I am able to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Lapis's POV*

Larry and I are getting ready for our second night working at the museum. The basics like getting our keys and flashlights things like that.

"Larry? Lapis?" we hear Cecil calling for us when we got our flashlights. "Just wanted to say good luck, you two," he smiles to us.

"And goodbye. We're clocking out for the last time," Reginald says, joining in with Gus.

I put a couple of things away in the locker when Cecil says, "If you're ever in Boca, look us up."

"Wait," Larry says as we turn to him, "you guys are going out of town? What if it doesn't work out?" my guardian asked as I closed the locker.

"Smart people like you two?" Reginald asked. "You both will be fine."

"Yea," Cecil agrees. "We'll just be a phone call away. Come on, walk us out," he smiles, offering his arm to me so he can escort me out.

I look up at Larry, silenting asking if I should or not. He nods in approval. I accept his offer and we head out.

"You fellas go ahead," Relignald calls out. "I-I need a moment."

Something didn't seem right about that response behind us.

We turn back to see him being emotional.

"He's very emotional," Cecil explains to us. "A lot of memories in this room," he looks around the room.

That's understandable, but coming from Reginald didn't seem right.

Larry and I decided to do the tasks as soon as possible with some creative ideas that he made. Like I am getting a rib bone from Rexy and tie it on a rope that is connected with a toy car.

I quickly got to my guardian's side behind the desk when he turns on the car. It drives away with the bone trailing behind. Rexy comes to life to see the bone and runs after it. We ducked when his tail hits the stuff on the desk and onto the floor.

"Go crazy, big guy," Larry mumbles.

Than we separate.

"Hello," I greeted the Easter Island with a smile, walking over to him. "Want some gum gum?" I asked, offering a large gum ball to him.

"You bring me gum gum!" he smiles big.

I offered it to him and continue on with the other tasks in hand.

Larry offered to do the cavemen and the soldiers on the Mayan temple. Along the way towards to meet up with Larry, another flashback/memory came to me. It made me stop in my tracks as my eyes closed.  
*Flashback/Memory*

*No One's POV*

Lapis have received a message from another slave that Prince Ahkmenrah wishes to speak with her. Not just for assisting, but it's a personal request. Which she hardly gets because of her slavery titles.

Each step she takes towards the youngest prince's chambers, her nerves weren't her friend now. Prince Ahkmenrah seems to be the only one who can her heart skip a beat. Was it because of his smile? His kindness towards her and everyone around him, especially towards children? She wasn't sure.

Soon she appears in front of the entrance of his bedroom.

"Your highness?" she speaks softly.

"Lapis," he sees her and smiles softly.

"You ask for my presence, your highness?"

"Please call me Ahkmenrah, Lapis," he assures her with a chuckle. "Listen, I need to speak with you about some things," his answer makes her concern.

"What is it?"

"First of all, who are your parents?"

"You don't want to know," Lapis answers.

"Why not?" he asked her, confused.

"Because once I tell you who they are," her voice softens, "you won't want to see me again."

Her head lowers in sadness as her arms are place behind her back, backing away.

"Why say such things?" he's now concern for her.

"Because it's true," she says softly.

"I don't know who your parents are, Lapis!" he tells her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Ahkmenrah's actions surprises her gratefully and making her scared eyes to look up at his deep emotional eyes.

"Please tell me," he whispers softly.

Lapis didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose the youngest prince out of her life because of what she is.

"My name is Lapis," she finally speaks, looking deep within his eyes, "the daughter of Anubis and Anput."

She finally admits.

Ahkmenrah's eyes widened in shock. Never he would have thought of the young woman he maybe in love with is the daughter of the god and goddess of the the Dead or the Duat.

Suddenly, the small statue of Anubis that she had when she was thrown into the throne room appear back to him. That explains why. It wasn't a statue of the god she worships, it's a statue of her father.

"I do apologize, my prince," she apologizes softly. "I must take my leave."

She turns and begins to walk away sadly. That's when he grabs her arm, making her look back scared of the sudden action.

Ahkmenrah didn't speak a word just look at the frightened girl for a little while. His other hand raises up to her lightly tanned check to cup it.

Lapis blushes at the touches and his stare into her eyes.

The youngest prince leans in to her blushing face. Green eyes slowly begin to close as his lips begin to pucker. Lapis blue eyes widens big and wide when they meet with her small lips. Once the shock subsides, the young goddess closes her eyes and kisses him back.

Her arms move up to the taller male's neck at the same time when his hand moves into her dark locks and his arm moves to around her waist. One of her legs curl up to help make her taller for their height difference.

Their first kiss lasts for a while. Sparks are flying as they both feel like flying together to the full moon and stars. Slowly they pull apart to look at each other as she settles back down.

"Will you be my goddess, Lapis?" Ahkmenrah asked with a smile.

"Are you sure? I am just a slave."

"You may be a slave to my parents, but you are very special to me, my parents, and eventually to our people," his words make her blush more. "So, will you?" he smiles more.

The corners of her small lips curl up big and wide into a genuarate happy smile.

"Yes I would love to, my prince," she says making him smile big in happiness.

"I love you, Lapis," Prince Ahkmenrah finally admits his feeling towards her.

"I love you too, Prince Ahkmenrah," she admits as well.

He smiles again and pulls her into a warm hug.

*Reality*

*Lapis's POV*

My eyes open big and wide. I told him who I am? And he accepted it. Maybe that's why he is the center of memories. I need to get to him, but if only Larry will allow me to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Lapis's POV*

Well, looking through the list, Ahkmenrah is on the list. So, maybe I'll pay a visit to the young pharaoh. Walking towards his temple feels natural and right. Like as if I am a part of them Some will wave or smile to me. I smile and wave back.

I tie the beautiful horses to the bench, which was easy to do because they like me already.

"Lapis?" I hear my name being called from Ahkmenrah's Temple.

"I have returned, my pharaoh," I smiled, approaching towards his sarcophagus, "but my time with you now is limited unless everything is complete."

There was some muffling from inside, but I think he is saying, "Doesn't now, you're here with me."

Saying goodbye to him afterward is very difficult. I want to stay with him and hopefully, he will help me with my lost memories. He knows each time I make my departure; a promise will be fulfilled of returning back.

"You got everything done on your end, Lapis?" Larry asked me once we meet up.

"Yes, I did," I answered with a smile, walking towards where Teddy is. "Most of it is rather easy. How about you?" I asked him.

"Jedediah and Octavius," he groans a little annoyed.

"Give them a chance, Larry," I chuckled a little. "They both have big personalities in different timelines."

"I know," Larry sighs.

"Teddy!" I grinned when I see our former president on a branch.

He looks over and is immediately glad to see us. "Lawrence! Lapis!" he calls back, getting off. "You impertinent pups. I knew you both would come back," he smiles big, offering me a hug.

I hug him back.

"You look like a man on a mission there, Lawrence," he comments about my guardian.

"Yea, I'm gonna give it another shot," Larry answers.

"I was going to stay no matter what," I smiled at Teddy.

"I knew you would be, young lady," he chuckles towards me.

My chuckles join in as well.

Then we see that we are close to Sakagawea's section. Larry and I look back and forth between her and Teddy.

"You…?" Larry asked, wasn't sure.

"What?" Teddy asked, confused.

"You checking her out?" Larry and I asked with smirks on our faces.

"The nerve. Checking her out. I've never heard of such a thing," Teddy declines.

"It means, are you thinking of courting her?" I explain in words Teddy could understand with a smirk curling up more on my lips.

"You know, she's very beautiful," Larry comments, agreeing with me.

"Beautiful?" Teddy asked, pulling up his binoculars. "Rather, a handsome woman, I suppose."

"Whatever you say, Mr. President," I giggled before turning about to finish with the tasks. "I'll see you later," I called back.

*No One's POV*

"What's with her?" Teddy asked Larry, referring to Lapis.

"She's almost twenty years old and thinking about dating, or um, courting if you will," Larry didn't like the idea of Lapis dating. "I don't know, Teddy, maybe you should go talk to her," he refers to Sakagawea.

"Indeed!" Teddy agrees quickly. "Bless you, lad," he smiles big, placing his hand on Larry's shoulder.

"Yea, alright."

Larry departs from the former president.

Nerves are helping with Teddy as he approaches closer to the glass wall.

She watches him walk closer to her and is curious about what is he doing.

Teddy manages to tip his hat to greet her but runs off out of nervousness.

*Meanwhile*

Attila the Hun and his army are either doing something weird or sharpening up their blades at the front desk area.

Larry sees them and calls out to them, "Hey, hi."

They see him and get ready for an attack.

"No! It's okay!" he defenses himself with his hands up. "You guys speak English? No? Right."

Attila speaks in his native tongue.

"I don't know what that means and I know that you and I got off on the wrong foot last night, but a little birdie told me," he places down the duffle bag on the ground, "that somebody likes magic."

"Magic?" Attila asked.

"Magic. Sorcery."

"Ah, sorcer-"

"Yes. Illusion." At this point, Larry is ridiculous with his tricks. "Everybody likes magic. And flowers," a bouquet appear, amazed the huns. "People like flowers. There you go. Those are for you," he gives the flowers to one of the Huns. "You know what else people like? Money." A dollar coin appears in his hand. "The almighty dollar, right? But money can sometimes disappear." Larry makes it disappear. "At least that's what I….hear," he reaches over to Attla's ear and reappear the coin. "No wonder you can't understand me," he smiles. "You got a coin in your ear."

The Huns are more impressed.

"Check this out. Anybody need a hanky?" he pulls out a colorful cloth napkin. "Well, I wouldn't suggest this little feller because he has a nasty habit of vanishing into thin air!" He performs the trick, but a small part of it is peeking out of what it is hidden.

Attila notices this and pulls it off to reveal the hanky, that's when they begin attacking Larry! The leader tells each member of what to do.

"Not the limbs!" Larry's in trouble with them holding his limbs. "Guys, please, do not tear the limbs! Lapis!" he screams out in pain.

"Larry!" Lapis calls back in a panic, running down the stairs behind her is a cry of an elephant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*No One's POV*

The cry of the elephant scared the Huns running away without Larry.

Larry falls to the floor on his back and quickly gets on his stomach to look up.

Lapis is being chased from the African animals down the stairs. "I thought we closed the African exhibit!" Lapis tells him, running with Larry now.

"We did!" Larry says, running down a hallway.

They came across the bronze statue, who speaks his native language, while we all are running together.

"Cortes, right?" Larry asked him, running off.

Lapis speak his language, apologizing and saying that he will figure out sooner or later.

* Lapis's POV*

Larry and I arrived at the now empty African exhibit with the gate open. Confused about what's going on, we turn around to see the monkey named Dexter holding two sets of keys!

He checks for his keys at the same time as I did. We both noticed our keys are missing.

"How?" Larry asked Dexter for both of us since neither of us saw him getting our keys.

He smiles and titles his head to the side.

"Dexter," I firmly speak to him with my hands on my hips. "Dexter, be a good little monkey and give me the keys."

Dexter looks at me for a few moments before running off.

"Dexter!" Larry screams out, running after him.

"Lapis!" I hear my pharaoh call for me.

I turn back where his Temple is, but turn back to where Dexter ran off. Stuck in the middle, my mind quickly makes a decision. "Forgive me, my love. I will return!" I scream out towards him before running after Dexter and Larry.

Larry stood in the room where the mini figures are.

When I got into the doorway, I am shocked to see everyone fighting each other.

"I don't have time for this!" my guardian carefully moves past them to get to the other side for Dexter.

"Guys?" I asked Jedediah and Octavius when I got to where they are. "Guys?" I asked again, not being heard through their fighting. My fingers snapped, hurting their ears. "My apologies, gentlemen. What's going on? I thought you made a deal with Larry." My eyebrows frown in worry.

"We will never coexist with these buffoons," Octavius answers, glaring at Jedediah.

"We're past words, little lady," Jedediah explains to me. "Now it's time to let Smith & Wesson do the talking!" he raises his guns.

"Those guns don't even work," Octivous argues with him.

"They don't? Take a look at this," he shoots in his eye before getting into another fight.

"Gentlemen, please," I begged them, but it looks that wasn't going to work. A sigh escaped my lips before I make a loud whistle, catching everyone's attention. "Listen, now, I know you all are from different armies and tribes, but you all are very much the same."

"The same?" Jedediah and Octavius asked at the same time.

"Differences make us stronger," I explain, turning to them. "Sure, we will see what we look like on the outside, but on the inside, we're the same."

They lower their heads a little, thinking about it.

"Look," I sighed. "I am not asking like you immediately become best friends, but at least consider it because together, you are all stronger," I smiled. "Please excuse me, everyone," I bowed a little before leaving.

People in my trail moves out of the way for me to go through.

"Thank you," I smiled again and leaving the exhibit.

"You have such kind words, Lapis," Teddy speaks from my side while appearing with his horse.

"I sometimes wish the whole world will think the way I think so that everything will be much better," I sighed sadly, looking down.

"But we can't always change views in people," he mentions.

"Yes, I know."

His loyal horse walks closer to me so he can snuggle his face with my head.

A smile curls up on my face when he did that. I gently pet him and hug him carefully.

"He likes you," Teddy smiles.

"I like him too," I giggle a little.

"Lapis, have you seen Lawrence anywhere?" the former president notice the lack of my guardian's appearance.

"Larry was chasing after Dexter since he stole our keys," I explained. "Before you say anything, yes, we were trying to pay attention, but we got caught up with some of the tasks."

"Did you ask him with love and respect?"

"I approach with him being a good monkey and give me back the keys."

"And what did he do?"

"Dexter just looked at me before running off."

"Awe," he understood. "He wants to play then. Well, let's go find them before the night is done," he says, taking the rope on the horse.

"Yes, Mr. President," I saluted him and following his lead.

"Good Lord, Lawrence!" he finds him with Dexter. "Why are you slapping a monkey?" he asked him as we approach him.

"Teddy, this guy's been pushing me and I'm sick of it!" Larry glares at the monkey with some foam around his mouth.

"Poppycock," Teddy says. "This little creature is your primate brother. Without him, there's no us."

"He does have a point there, Larry," I speak up before questioning him. "What's with the foam?" Than I thought of something. "Cavemen?" I asked.

"Cavemen," he confirms it.

"Wow, just wow," I said sarcastically.

"Wipe that off," Teddy offers him a handkerchief. "You have to deal with this creature with love and respect."

"Lapis already did that."

"May I have the keys, dear friend?" Teddy asked Dexter, offering his hand.

The little monkey gives back the two sets of keys.

"Thank you. Lapis," he gives me my set.

"Thank you, Teddy," I smiled, accepting it.

"Lawrence?"

"Well, you know what? Lapis, you seem to know what you're doing with Teddy, so I'm gonna let you take over," he didn't accept the keys and walks off annoyed with everything.

"What?" I'm shocked. "Larry, please, come on!"

Teddy and I follow him.

"No, no. My dear boy, you can't put up the white flag now," Teddy tries to help. "The museum is on the verge of total anarchy," he explains.

"I tried!" Larry walks over to the front desk to get rid of his guard gear. "I came back tonight, didn't I?"

"Larry, that was one night!" I pleaded with him. "You didn't have any problems with my parents!"

"Your parents are gods from the spiritual world that forced me to take guardianship over you," he sternly glares at me with his finger pointed at me. "I'm dealing with the most ridiculous job in history while dealing with a physical child of gods who isn't my own child."

His words hurt my heart and Teddy notice.

"Some men are born great, Lawrence-"

"Yea, I know," he turns to the former president. "Others have greatness thrust upon them. You hit me that chestnut last night. The thing is, not everyone is great. That's the problem. Some of us just ordinary."

"Lapis, would you…" Teddy asked me to leave but didn't speak the remaining words.

I nod my head before running off. At some point in the hallway, tears began to fall down my pale cheeks.

*No One's POV*

Ahkmenrah calls out for his beloved when he hears sobbing from a young female. His green eyes widen when he realizes who they belong to.

"Lapis?" he calls out again, but in a softer tone.

"M-My pharaoh?" she speaks again softly. "I am sorry, L-Larry just hurt my feelings just now."

"What?"

"My guardian in this time could-couldn't handle being a guard here l-like me," Lapis explains through her soft sobs. "He said that my parents forced him to be my guardian even th-though I-I am not his heiress. I already know I am, but I-I thought he sees me as his-his own."

"Lapis, my beloved queen, please don't cry," Ahkmenrah speaks into the darkness of his tomb, even though it comes out muffled.

"I really wish I can feel your warm hands again against my wet cheeks," Lapis says softly while gently placing her head against the barrier between them where his upper body.

Ahkmenrah can actually feel the weight of her head on his shoulder in the darkness. The familiar smell of lavender and another one that he has never smelled before, but he knew his queen is here because lavender was her favorite scent, and still is!

"My queen," he whispers, smelling the beautiful fragrance.

"My pharaoh," she whispers back, slowly closing her lapis eyes. She feels faint fingers running themselves through her long dark as night hair.

"Lapis!"

* Lapis's POV*

"Lapis!" Larry's voice pulls me out of my trance, startling me.

Words didn't appear out of my mouth when I see him. He approaches closer, but I put my hands up defending myself.

"Look," he sighs. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say those words. They came out of frustration from being a night guard. You may be the daughter of Anbius and Anuet by soul and blood, but you are my daughter, my little heiress, by my heart." His eyes are full of emotion. "Please forgive me, Lapis," he offers his hand to me. "I always wanted a daughter, just like how I always wanted a son, but I would have thought my daughter would come into my life before my son."

More tears appear in my eyes, but this time, they are filled with happiness. Larry finally called me his own heiress; that is all I ever wanted. Mommy and Daddy chose him for a reason to take care of me during this time.

"I love you, Dad!" I smiled big, running into his arms for a hug.

"I love you too, my little princess," he says once his shock disappears and hugs me back.

Ahkmenrah smiles as he watches.

Suddenly, the bronze statue comes over to us, speaking in his language in a panic.

"Lapis, what is he saying?" Larry asked me, a little confused.

"Oh no," I speak softly with my eyes widen.

I run towards the hallway and notice a window open to the outside world. I look outside to see one of our cavemen on the street!

"Oh, no," Larry sees him shocked as well.

"The sun is coming up!" I tell him, running towards the front door with him following.

But we were too late. The moment we got outside, the sun shines on the caveman and he turns into dust.

I gasped with my hands over my mouth.

A street cleaner drives over the dust like as if nothing happened.

Larry and I look at each other slowly, still in shock and horror of what we just saw.

He enters back in.

"Dad?" I speak up, following him.

I watch Larry by where Teddy is with his horse and notice him still holding onto Larry's keys.

Larry raises up his hand to grab the keys.

I stare at him, unsure about what he is doing.

He turns to me and gives me a small smile with a nod of his head.

Then a huge smile curls up on my lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*No One's POV*

Larry's son walks into the museum with a couple of his "friends" from school.

"No one comes here anymore," one of the boys says, not impressed. "Besides, I took this tour in second grade, Daley."

"I'm telling you, my dad and sister are gonna hook us up," Larry mentions, trying to be cool for them.

"Mr. Daley?" Dr. McPhee speaks to Larry. "Miss Daley?" he then speaks to Lapis.

"Yes, sir?" Lapis speaks up.

"Foam," he points where the cavemen are.

"Yes, I know," Larry steps in with a sigh. "In the Neanderthal display. There was an incident last night with the fire extinguisher. I was on my way to go clean it up."

"Okay, don't bother," Dr. McPhee isn't happy. "You're fired. Miss Daley, go clean that up right now."

"Yes, sir," she speaks in a softer tone while nodding her head.

"I don't think we're getting a tour today," one of the boys smirks.

"Your dad just got canned, dude," the other chuckles.

The boys walk away to leave the building while Nicky looks on to his father before looking over to his big sister, who's cleaning up the mess. He's having second thoughts about his father. He just leaves the museum as well with the thoughts in his mind.

"Please, don't scare me again," Lapis whispers to the very still cavemen once she's all done.

"Excuse me? Mr. McPhee?" Larry calls for the boss, hurrying over to him. "Can I talk to you about this, please?" he asked him, who isn't responding. "Sir?"

"What?" Dr. McPhee finally responses, annoyed.

"I know I screwed up, but I finally understand how to do this job," Larry reasons with him.

"You obviously don't," he says, walking towards his office.

"No, I didn't, but now I do," Larry says, having Dr. McPhee turns to him. "Really, Mr. McPhee-"

"Doctor," he corrects him.

"Dr. McPhee. Can you please give me one more night?" Larry begs.

He thinks for a moment before speaking again, "One more night."

"Okay, thank you."

"And if anything is the tiniest...after your shift," he makes some hand signs and sounds. "Because…."

"Got it," Larry understands it.

"Okay? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…."

"Shame on me," Larry helps him with it. "Fool me...Shame on me."

"You."

"Fool me twice...Got it."

"Take it or leave it."

"Okay. Thank you," he turns to leave but turns back. "Oh, and sir, thanks for having Lapis keep her job here. She really loves this museum."

"Miss Daley doesn't get any special treatment, same goes for you," Dr. McPhee tells him firmly.

"Understood, sir, and thank you."

*Lapis's POV*

I appear out of my shower back in my small apartment while wearing my long black nightgown. My hands comb out the tangles and curls out of my long dark hair as I look out of the city in the morning.

"The time for us to meet will be arriving soon, my pharaoh," the words appear out of my mouth in a whisper. "You were never dangerous. You have been trapped in your tomb all of these years. Someway, somehow, I'll set you free."

Slowly, my eyes closed for another memory to appear back.

*Flashback*

"I am retiring for the night, Mistress," I smiled to Queen Shepseheret. "Was there anything that you or Master needs me to do before then?" I asked her nicely.

"There's nothing else for you to do tonight, Lapis dear," her Majesty kindly smiles. "Go and rest. Tomorrow will be Ahkmenrah's coronation, so there's a lot to do."

"I understand, my queen. Goodnight," I hug her before turning around for my chambers.

"Goodnight, Lapis."

On my way back to my chambers, my name gets called from behind me. My body turns to see the eldest heir of the family, Kahmunrah, approaching towards me.

"My prince," I bowed to him. "Was there something for me to do for you?"

"Are going to the coronation?" he asked, almost coldly.

I'm a little taken aback by his behavior towards me. "Y-Yes, your highness. Y-Your parents requested for everyone's presence."

He growled under his breath. "It should have been my coronation."

"I'm sure there's a reason-" I was cut off guard by him, pinning me against the stone wall.

"I should have been pharaoh and you as my queen," Kahmunrah's eyes burned into my soul as he says those words.

My body froze in its place. I wasn't sure of what to do because he has more power than I do in the physical world.

"Kahmunrah!" the scream of Ahkmenrah is filled with anger, something that I hardly see from him.

The younger prince, soon to be pharaoh, pushes his brother off of me and glares deadly down at him. "Don't ever touch Lapis again," he growls through his teeth.

Seeing this makes me scared.

Ahkmenrah turns towards me and I immediately push myself back further into the wall in fear of his anger. He sees this and quickly calms down. "Are you okay, Lapis?" he asked me, worried for me.

I nod my head a little, still scared of what just happened.

My lover gives his brother one last glare before lifting me in his arms, walking away.

Kahmunrah watches from sitting on the floor, still glaring at the young couple.

The soon to be pharaoh takes me to his chambers as he does on my days off from taking my daily responsibilities with his parents.

"Lapis, my love," Ahkmenrah speaks, gently placing me down on his bed. "I am so sorry about Kahmunrah."

"Why did you…." I didn't want the remaining words to come out, but he knew immediately what I was referring to.

"He was going to attack you, Lapis," he answers, sitting in front of me on the edge of the bed.

"But you don't let out anger a lot," I tell him softly.

Ahkmenrah sighs, knowing where this is going for real. "Lapis, darling," he places his hand over my hand, "I don't let out anger unless it's for a good reason. Seeing you being attacked or in danger makes me angry at the attacker and makes me worry for your safety."

My lapis eyes continue staring within his green eyes. "Ahkmenrah, do you really care for me?"

"I love you, my queen. I really do care for you and you have been the greatest thing that had ever happened to me ever since two years ago when you were forced into my father's palace." Something about his words makes me think there's more to them than what he is catching on. "Lapis, I was going to ask you tomorrow night after the coronation, but the first thing I will order is a marriage ceremony."

"Marriage ceremony? Like how Mommy and Daddy became one?" I asked.

"Yes, but for us," he smiles a little more, placing one of his hands on my cheek, "you will be my queen. A queen at my side to help rule Egypt and love me for me."

"Ahkmenrah," I speak softly with a blush.

"Lapis, will you marry me? Will you be my queen?" he asked the words that I have wanted to hear from him for a long time.

"Yes," I speak in a whisper while smiling.

My answer makes him grin happily. "Oh, Lapis!" he kisses me in a series all over my face.

I giggled at the ticklish kisses while placing my hands on his shoulders, but then I remembered something. "But Ahk," I speak up, having him look at me with curious eyes. "My body isn't pure anymore."

"Did your former masters do something about it?"

My head nods a little sadly.

"Have you perform anything like that since you have been here?"

I shook my head for a no.

"That's good enough for me," Ahkmenrah smiles. "Consider it being your first time out of love," he suggests.

The corners of my lips curl up a little, liking that idea.

*Reality*

The same smile is on my lips when I remembered that. Ahkmenrah always makes sure that I feel protected.

"Soon, my pharaoh, soon," I whispered into the city's morning before closing the blinds.


End file.
